Amortentia
by Saiida
Summary: Although when her mind wandered off to the love potion, she hesitated, fearfully stealing glances from her parchment to look at the boy with messy hair sitting just in front of her. Edited/Rewritten. JL. {OneShot} R&R!


**Potions and Notes: Amortentia**

_Summary: __Although when her mind wandered off to the love potion, she hesitated, fearfully stealing glances from her parchment to look at the boy with messy hair sitting just in front of her. Editted/Rewrittem. JL. {OneShot} R&R!_

* * *

_Amortentia _

She scribbled it down on a piece of parchment and looked at the word for a minute.

Well, for starters she knew that it was one of the most powerful love potions in the world and that it was developed in the seventeenth century by a French alchemist who went by the name Bastien Belanger.

_What else? _the red haired girl pondered as she glanced at the other names and descriptions that she had written for some other potions. They were neatly written with precise facts about them under their respective names; facts ranging from their first use to their effects and symptoms. All on one sheet and in an ordered manner. Neat and nice, just the way she liked it.

Although when her mind wandered off to the love potion, she hesitated, fearfully stealing glances from her parchment to look at the boy with messy hair sitting just in front of her.

The day for the girl had started as a normal one but then had turned quite boring because of her dear teacher - Professor Slughorn's absence. Professor Slughorn had fallen ill and consequently couldn't take his two hour class with these bunch of seventh year students. Instead, they were stuck in a room with Professor Hooch and with nothing in particular to do. Professor Hooch, being the lenient kind had even spared them from doing any work. Although she had suggested the students to study for their NEWTs or maybe write down a list of potions about which they had studied, nobody came close to doing either of these things. Everyone was mostly sitting and gossiping as if they would fall dead any moment. However, Lily Evans, the red haired girl, could not spend two hours of her precious time acting thoroughly useless when according to her exams were just 'round the corner even though they were a good 4 months away from the first date of the nightmare. Therefore, not having her desired guide book from which she preferred to study for the exams, she had taken out a parchment and started scribbling on it the names and descriptions of every potion she knew and had read about.

Moreover, without any hesitation or even a sweat breaking out on her forehead, she had managed to fill out a whole parchment and was now helping herself to another one when the name of this particular potion came across her mind. For some reason (although deep down inside, she knew the very reason), the potion's name had made her budge from her concentration and take consideration of activities going on around her.

She saw her two very close friends sitting beside her talking about the latest young-adult novel they had read. Lily knew that any interruption made in her friends' book conversation without any knowledge of the subject would result in disastrous consequences. So, she didn't bother about it and looked on around the class. Further in the corner, she saw a huge group of people huddled up together mainly just listening to the head member of the group blabbering about some pop-culture-trendy thing. In the end of her observation tour, her eyes landed back to the black hairy mess she had started to love and adore with all her might.

Looking back at her new, white parchment, where she had scribbled the potion's name, she read aloud the word again - _Amortentia-_ and without realizing what her hand was doing or even before she could stop herself, she initiated her scribbling.

_It is the most powerful love potion in the world with which I want to spike James Potter's pumpkin juice. He is the love of my life, the person I hate, adore and passionately, crazily, bonkersly and utterly __love__. I love him, I love him so so so much! I want to be his and I want him to mine and I want that we have loads of children with his black, messy, sexy hair and maybe my green eyes. His eyes are so beautiful that I would love to drown in them and that evil, pratty grin of his makes me feel like kissing him over and over and over again. Merlin, I _

She stopped.

_'What? Why did I stop?!_' she thought to herself, frowning. _'Oh God I'm not in love with him!'_

_'Of course you are Lily! Don't be stupid_!' her other self consoled her, trying to enlighten her about the possibilities.

_'I can't love him! Shut up you prick!_'

_'Yes you can, you even do. Just write it Goddamit!_'

_'No I can't! This is stupid! Argh!'_

She took control of herself and again, not realizing what she was about to do till she already had, she quickly crumbled up the sheet and threw it over her shoulder.

When realization struck her about the blunder she had just committed, she whorled around and saw the crumbled sheet soar through the air.

'_Oh thank God my luck! At least it won't go to James. Thank Merlin he's sitting before me. Whoosh._'

And then with horror, she saw it land, right in the middle of the huge circle situated in the corner of the class, constituting of everyone who loved to gossip.

'_Perfect! Now, I've provided them with some. Just wonderful!_' Lily thought to herself in dismay.

After recollecting herself, Lily learnt another new, appalling truth that the crumbled parchment had miraculously smacked the most obnoxious, silly-talk loving bitch ever seen in the whole wide world on the head. Yes, she was the girl around whom the group was huddled and who unfortunately (or again fortunately) was the centre of attention there. The paper ball had smacked Rita Skeeter on her head and left her puzzled, eyeing the uninvited ball. No matter how peculiar it's presence was or how it disrupted her red-hot top news breaking, Skeeter chose to have a look at it. So, the centre of attention in that huge circle of equally useless students, smoothened the paper and flattened it out on her lap.

_('That Rita Skeeter woman! I swear, someday I'll smack her face so hard that she over bleeds and dies a painful, torturous death.')_

As the horrifying events of reading the parchment took place in Lily's real life, she hid her face in between her arms, resting against the table with her extra dark red hair covering the tiny openings.

_'Now not just James, but the whole school would know. Pathetic. Completely pathetic.' _she thought, cursing her brain and thoughtfulness.

Not a moment later, Skeeter's screechy, whiny and irritating voice was heard calling out to James Potter from the shrieks and laughter that had suddenly erupted from that corner.

James who had been talking to Madam Hooch about the coming Quidditch match turned and raised an eye at the curly, blonde haired woman.

Lily could imagine the smug look plastered on that little bitch's face as the latter replied to James' raised eyebrow, "How's life_, Jamie_?"

Everyone in the classroom burst into laughter. Even Lily couldn't help but snicker at the crappy nickname Skeeter had used for James.

James sighed, rolling his eyes. "Could be better. Why Skeeter?"

"Well, cheer up 'cause someone is sure going to fill it with excitement."

"Really how are you going to achieve that?"

"By spiking your drink with amortentia," Rita spoke her already prepared answer without realizing it.

James snickered. "Well, couldn't expect worse from you."

Skeeter's cheeks coloured on realizing her mistake. Nevertheless, she snapped at him,"N-Not me Potter. I got a note. Don't believe me? Have a look yourself."

"Are you making up the note-drama to cover up for your own feelings for me or are you lying?" Lily heard James say, imagining him flash a flattering smile at Skeeter while she made her way towards him.

The click-clack sound of her shoes echoed against the floor as she briskly walked to the front of the class, passing Lily, to give James Potter the parchment. Lily had a sudden feeling to make her stumble with the help of her leg but she thought against it.

Lily sneaked a peek towards the crime scene out of curiosity as the class had suddenly become quiet again. No snickering, laughter or taunts were heard by Lily. So, she just had to sneak a peek.

When she lifted her head up a little and peeked over her shoulder towards James, she found him staring, gazing intently at her with just a tinge of surprise given away by his raised eyebrows. As slowly as she had lifted up her head, she quickly jerked it back down, consequently hitting her chin on the desk. "Shit," she mumbled in her mouth, both from physical and emotional pain

Apparently, James had read it quickly and passed it on to whoever was able to hold it. He knew whose writing it was and Lily knew that. As they had become friends in their final year of Hogwarts and had shared a few notes and essays, he could definitely decipher that it really was Lilly fucking Evans' hand-writing.

Even though _he_ knew, everyone else was puzzled and oblivious to that fact. They didn't understand. With a million people in their batch's writing being simple and neat like Lily's, they could not decipher the secret Lily and James mutually shared.

"So you did manage to stoop lower, didn't you? My hair and _your _green eyes? And a note-drama?" I heard his deep, melodious voice say, with smugness, "Way to propose, eh? You should keep classes for the peeps."

Again, everybody burst into a chorus of laughter at his remark. Although he had saved Lily from world humiliation, she still couldn't find herself laughing because she knew the real person to whom the latter part was dedicated.

The poor girl just sighed and buried her head deeper into the crook of her elbow.

_'So, this is how Lily Potter's well kept reputation shatters.' _Misery and shame explode inside her.

Again, she peeked a look up, out of helplessness and saw Rita Skeeter's face flushed in ire and irritation. Lily saw her turn on her heels and march back to her seat at the back of the class. She also noticed how that little, lenient, ancient twit of a stupid flying teacher had dissolved in the background, enjoying the drama going on in front of her. Somehow, the ginger girl even gathered up the audacity to look towards James who was still looking at her, flashing around his stupid and annoying smirk.

Yet again a war took place inside Lily Evan's already messed up head.

_'Can I kill him, please? Just a small flick of the wand and two words. Simple.'_

_'Oh no, no, who will you love then?'_

_'I'll manage.'_

_'Oh no,no ,no, who will save you from world humiliation then?'_

_'I won't give humiliation a chance.'_

_'Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Who will you kiss then, silly girl?'_

That last retort smacked Lily back to her senses and she again hid her face behind her forelimbs and hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Everyone got up to leave.

The black haired, hazel eyed boy didn't budge from his seat and so didn't Lily, even when the whole class including the teacher had left.

Only they were there. In the empty class. With Lily hiding her face and James gazing at her intently.

_'Hell. I need to leave __now_.' Lily thought with panic taking over her already messed up mind.

She mustered up some courage and got up, not making any eye contact with him - trying jolly well to ignore him. A part of her knew that he didn't deserve ignorance or rudeness from her part but she just couldn't get herself to meet his beautiful eyes.

Therefore, trying to look down at her feet and the floor as much as possible, Lily took her bag and made a hasty attempt to leave. _Attempt_, as her way was blocked by the person she was crazily in love with.

"Alright Evans?" James Potter asked her, holding her by the shoulders and stopping her from pushing him away.

The cornered, helpless girl nodded awkwardly, not looking up at him.

_'That arse! Why can't he just move out of the freaking way and mind his own bloody business? True that it was me who dragged him into this by developing feelings for him in the first place but this was the height! He is so obnoxious! Maybe not – Argh!' _Thoughts and thoughts swarmed inside her head again. Most of them were angry thoughts but somewhere there she wanted stuff like this to happen. Those thoughts messed up her head furthermore.

The boy who gave Miss. Lily the willies, moved a finger under her chin and forced it upwards. "C'mon, at least look at me. Let me see your green, beautiful eyes, which you want our children to bear," he said flashing the same, flattering and idiotic grin at our Lily darling. She literally died on the inside, seeing it being flashed at her.

"Huh, what?" Lily said dreamily, still eyeing the corner of the class and not looking up at him.

"You want to give me a love potion, eh?"

"No! I didn't mean it. Leave me alone!" Lily shrieked, managing to push him away and making her way towards the door.

"Really Evans? A love potion? For Merlin's sake, couldn't you think of any other wittier way of making me fall in love with you? A much more romantic way like a snog or something?" James said while grabbing her thin wrist and stopping her from leaving.

Balloons of over-filled anger bursted inside Lily, listening to his nonsensical comment.

"So? What's wrong with that? You think you're too good to be true for that? Too over the end and too handsome for a girl like _me_?" she heard those words leave her mouth before she could chain them. "I didn't mean it anyway, so how does it matter," Lily added quickly to save herself from much more humiliation.

James Potter rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and pouted a bit. "Well, just wanted to inform you miss, that you wouldn't need a love potion for that," he said putting both his lovely hands around Lily's petite waist and beckoning her closer, "You already have me in your clutches."

He leaned forward and lightly rubbed his nose with Lily's before kissing her fully on the lips.

Lily's eyes widened with surprise as he kissed her but then relaxed as she started kissing him back.

_'That arse. He just knows perfectly well how to do perfect things at perfect times._' Lily's eyes closed as she let him take her into the wonders of smooching. It was just perfect – his lips on her's and her's on his – just perfect and blissful.

They separated their lips after a while, which was hard considering the years of built up passion being released in a single go. Although they didn't let go of each other. James leant his forehead against Lily's as he sighed contently.

"I- I love you," I said softly, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I know, Evans. I mean, I _am _irresistible, aren't I?" That Potter-head said smirking at me.

I gave him a dirty look whilst smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," he again said and pecked my lips, "I love you too. Although, I'd love to see you spike my pumpkin juice with Amortentia."

* * *

**You all might have guessed that my sense of humor sucks. Well, I tried. Meh. Read and Review please! Keep the hate a bit soft, not used to it.**


End file.
